ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Becca Smith
Becca Smith is the secondary antagonist of The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. She is also Andromeda's mother as well as the most trusted assistant of The Gladiator. Background Origins Childhood Becca Carter was born in 2006 to Emma and Berlioz Carter. She was the younger cousin of Annabeth Black, Brooklyn Gales, and Riley and Jacob Bell. While Becca got along with Annabeth, Becca held Brooklyn in contempt for being a "power traitor" for her different opinions on Fobbles and Fobble-borns. In junior high, Becca became very close friends with a girl named Alicia. Application to the S.M.S.B. Becca made it through the Second NoHead War, during which time her powers developed exceedingly. She went to the MBH for testing in 2021, though Master Intelligence deemed there was too much fear and anger in her (the same reason Sebiscuits was nearly rejected in the first place). Just then, Nagatha broke in, and Master Intelligence struggled to fight her. Becca offered to fetch the police, and began to take flight. She did not realize that Nagatha had bit her bracelet as she left. Master Intelligence had to release Nagatha to save Becca, forcing off her bracelet as Becca continued off to the police station, where she talked to Sheriff Bladepoint, who was outraged by her behavior. Just then, Master Intelligence showed up and angrily told the police to take Becca home and ensure her parents knew what had happened. In a fit of rage, Becca stopped idolizing Master Intelligence and hated him for his actions. Eventually, Becca came to forsake the incident, and continued to be very successful in school. In high school, she became very popular, and quickly usurped a posse of a few students who were quite loyal to her. In the mix, she met a boy named Patrick Smith. Becca quickly became attracted to him, enthralling Patrick, who willingly returned her love. Between the wars In 2025, Becca left home and, after finding her own house, returned to finish her final year of college. Soon after graduation, she became married, took the surname of Smith in place of Carter, and gave birth to a girl named Alyssa, whose own powers amazed Becca. Against the backdrop of the friction in her family’s relationship, Becca had feelings of abandonment and was eventually targeted by a powerful individual named the Gladiator, who recognized the inherent potential within Becca. The Gladiator, the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague that arose from the ashes of the NoHead remnants that had retreated into hiding at the end of the Second NoHead War, saw Becca as a focal point between the light side and the darkness — an ideal embodiment of a mutant warrior — and wanted to take her as an apprentice of his own. Turn to the Darkness Becca Smith ultimately betrayed her family and embraced the darkness. After introducing her to Nagatha, the Gladiator gave Becca her first mission — to destroy the police station. Although Becca failed to destroy it entirely due to its shields projected after Operation: Purge, she did find a weakness in the shields, before Carrie intercepted her. Afraid to face Becca herself, Carrie shot sparks into the air from her gun, before warning Becca that the entire city knew she was there. Smith nodded approval, as this is something the Gladiator had hoped they could accomplish. Just then, Master Intelligence and Sebiscuits intervened and eventually drove her away. To Becca’s surprise, the Gladiator forgave her for her failure and congratulated her for her efforts, as well as the discovery of the station’s weakness. After the skirmish, Becca became an apprentice of the Gladiator and a member of the Knights of Plague. She was trained by the Grandmaster, and that training helped make Becca’s past self, and her family, nothing more than a distant memory in her life. In time, she was the most gifted apprentice of the Supreme Leader and the embodiment of a new generation of dark side warriors that emerged to fill the void left by the fall of the NoHeads. Becca Smith’s betrayal sent shockwaves through her family. Alyssa was upset by what had transpired, and cried several times afterwards. Her father was also very upset. Though Mr. Smith believed there was too much of Hell Burnbottom in Becca and that he had lost his wife forever, Alyssa never gave up hope that there was still good in her. Knights of Plague Smith sought to put her past behind her, become immune to the temptations of the light, and claim her destiny by ruling the weaker beings of the world. She typically wore a cloak given to her by the Gladiator. This was a great honor, as only the Gladiator wore it as a sign of affiliation. Becca’s desire to put the Light behind her was a key part of how she viewed the world. She came to idolize Mr. Stupid NoHead and kept the villain’s cloak as a shrine to the legacy of the NoHeads, hoping to destroy the S.M.S.B. as NoHead once intended to do. Though Sebiscuits Cardarphen, likewise, had redeemed himself during the City Volcano duel, Becca and the Gladiator both believed that Cardarphen was truly evil and that his redemption was simply a single yet fatal error in an otherwise important life. Both still longed to destroy him. Creating a sword At some point, Becca built her own custom sword. The crude design was an ancient one, dating back hundreds of years to medieval times (of course, the sword resembling the sword and the energizer in one). It was built with a cracked series of wooden energizers, one that could barely contain the energy shell’s power. As a result of the broken energizer, the sword required vents on either side to divert the excess heat, necessitating its unusually wide hilt. It also gave the energy shell an unstable and fiery appearance. As an apprentice to the Gladiator, Becca became an influential member of the Knights of Plague’s power structure. Though she had direct access to the Base’s superweapon and could command military officers, she existed outside of the official military command structure. This led to some tension with the Knights’ upper ranks, who contended with her despite being wary that her agenda trumped military objectives. This arrangement coincidentally mirrored Cardarphen’s who existed outside of the formal military hierarchy of the NoHeads but could nonetheless command the Military in his own objectives. This tension was particularly palpable with George, the third-in-command of the Knights of Plague and keeper of Transylvania Quarters’ superweapon, which was capable of destroying entire countries. Smith, who was part of an unofficial Transylvania Quarters command triumvirate with George and Monroe of the Knights of Plague, had little regard for George as a warrior; George’s military experience was mostly theoretical and based on simulated by nonetheless respected battlefield scenarios. George, likewise, was a man of science and had little understanding of Becca’s mystical ways. Both vied for the attention of the Gladiator. Physical appearance Becca Smith was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic ‘great good looks’ and arrogant bearing common for members of her family, but like Mr. Stupid NoHead, time immersing in the dark side took a toll on her appearance. Now she had a gaunt and skull-like face and yellow eyes, but managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty. She typically wore a cloak given to her by the Gladiator. This was a great honor, as only the Gladiator wore it as a sign of affiliation. Personality Becca Smith is highly sadistic and powerful. She is ruthless and devious, and will do whatever it takes to achieve the evil goals of her Master, the Gladiator. She was very loyal to him, and is the Gladiator’s most trusted follower, as well as one of the cruelest Knights of Plague. Although Becca is devoted to the Knights of Plague, she is also dedicated to achieving her own ends. Additionally, she is very sinister, which is shown by taunting her own daughter, Andromeda, after she captures her during the Battle of Transylvania. Becca also thinks she is the Gladiator’s most loyal follower, and is highly convinced of her power. Other than herself, the only entity that she seems to have genuine care for is the Gladiator himself. Becca also seems to have some emotional instability; Master Intelligence noted Becca was “even crazier than her Master.” Becca Smith, on top of her deviousness, is very misleading in her personality. But, underneath the mask of stoicism, Becca unleashes the full brunt of her wrath with a smile. Notably, she relishes in the pain of others. This is displayed when she witnesses Alicia’s death and tries to hide a smirk, and again when she threatened to torture Red X to coarse Lindsay into giving information. Becca was extremely narcissistic as well; she has proven that it is not above her to kill those who get in her way, even by accident. She was a natural leader and took charge in several sticky situations, such as during the Battle of Transylvania. Becca is soft spoken, proper and elegant, though she generally remains an enigma wrapped in a riddle. Her reasons for being evil remain a mystery. Despite her cruel personality, she was not incapable of caring for a few people. She was extremely loyal to her master, the Gladiator. She and her younger sister also displayed a close relationship. She used to show affection to her old friend, Alicia, though after joining the Gladiator she seemed to harbor little attachment to her. Powers and abilities Becca Smith had been altered by mutantry, augmented so as to feel very little pain and be able to stay alive despite would-be fatal wounds. However, she would die eventually, as the wounds were no less fatal, Smith simply did not feel them. The only known way to kill her was to behead her or otherwise damage her head, suggesting that her brain was the weak point. Additionally, if sufficiently wounded, she could have eventually died over time due to loss of blood. Appearances ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat'' The search for the Orb Becca is seen at the beginning of the book flying through the air until she arrives at Transylvania Quarters in the autumn of 2041, a few months before the Battle of Transylvania. During the meeting, Becca Smith informs the Gladiator that the Orb of Power, for which he seeks, is located in the Hall of Domination, and added that the information comes, “from the source they discussed.” This contradicted the information that Rudolph Lestange obtained from a police officer, but Becca determined that to be unreliable, while suspecting the government was feeding them false information. After the meeting, the Gladiator made several attempts to steal the Orb of Power for himself. He sent Becca to try and steal it twice, but both attempts resulted in failure. During this time, Smith helped him build an electric bomb with the capacity to destroy North America once it was released, upon realizing her master probably needed her assistance. It is revealed by her conversation with the Gladiator that she had known of Alicia's conspiracy for a long time. Feeling threatened, the Gladiator had sent Monroe to stop her, but when he failed, the task was instead given to Becca. The Gladiator had accompanied Becca in invading the Town Hall, and Alicia was successfully captured. The Gladiator's new strategy Finally, the Gladiator tried a different tactic and planted a vision in Lindsay’s mind that suggested that he and Becca were building a bomb that he would soon use to destroy New York in the Hall of Domination. The Gladiator predicted that the S.M.S.B. would race to the fortress to stop him. As he predicted, Lindsay told Master Intelligence and they rallied the other members of the S.M.S.B. As the group rode to Transylvania Quarters to stop the Gladiator, Becca Smith and George spoke to the Gladiator, who communicated to his subordinates via an enlarged hologram. The Gladiator remained concerned that the police could put an end to the Knights of Plague, so George proposed that they finally use the weapon as intended and destroy the old police station. Without the police’s sanctuary, George knew that the police could be destroyed and that would make the S.M.S.B. vulnerable. The Supreme Leader gave the general his permission and George left to oversee preparations, while Becca remained behind. Both the Gladiator and Becca could sense that the dark side was wavering in the wake of the light, and the Gladiator told his apprentice that the new S.M.S.B. member was her daughter Alyssa. Becca claimed Alyssa meant nothing to her and that she would not be seduced by the light as Sebiscuits once was, but the Supreme Leader warned that this would be Becca’s greatest test. Battle of Transylvania Soon after, Becca participated in the Battle of Transylvania. After the S.M.S.B. entered the Hall of Domination and Telekinibabe seized the Orb of Power, Becca, as second-in-command, joined the Gladiator and eleven other Knights of Plague as they emerged from the shadows and demanded that Master Intelligence give them the orb, after Telekinibabe handed it to him. Master Intelligence attempted to buy time by mocking the Gladiator. This made Becca furious, yet the Gladiator stopped her from killing Intelligence so that he can protect the orb. In their argument, Becca and the Gladiator broke two energy crystals. Master Intelligence still refused to hand over the orb, so the Gladiator began to tease him of the Orb’s benefits until the S.M.S.B. members attacked the Knights of Plague briefly. The mutants then sprinted away, and the Knights gave chase after Becca prompted them to. The six members were then separated. Seeing Master Intelligence, Lindsay, and Andromeda at the edge of the shelf, Becca and Monroe both intercepted them. Sebiscuits, however, blasted them away. He was accompanied by Andromeda and Telekinibabe. Seeing this, Master Intelligence telekinetically smashed the shelves, distracting the Knights of Plague so they could flee. Monroe attempted to pursue, but failed. When Rudolph Lestange and Caberra pursued them by flying above the shelves, Master Intelligence ordered everyone into the adjoining Time Chamber pursued by Becca and the others and sealed the door behind them. Becca Smith helped the other Knights force their way in. Just then, Andromeda saw Becca nearby and attempted to talk. However, Baby Strength told Andromeda to regroup with the others. While the members regrouped, the Knights of Plague swooped down and attacked, capturing everyone except Lindsay and rounding them up before tying them. When Baby Strength attempted to escape, Becca blasted him with a barrage of stun beams before capturing an already Stunned Andromeda. As the others struggled, the Gladiator stepped up to Lindsay and blackmailed her into handing over the orb. After pocketing it, the Gladiator revealed the electric bomb the members were after. Horrified, Baby Strength was able to break free and steal the keys, before freeing Red X. Seeing this, the Gladiator immediately launched the bomb, but Red X leaped in front of the bomb so it would hit her instead, sacrificing her life in the process. Meanwhile, Baby Strength freed the others. Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, and the rest reclaimed their weapons, and the battle resumed. Once again, Andromeda and Sebiscuits tried to escape, but Becca Smith and George stopped them. Becca immediately engaged Sebiscuits in a sword duel, while George fought Andromeda. At the same time, the Gladiator slipped and fell, causing the orb to break. Although most of the members attempted to escape, Master Intelligence insisted they couldn’t leave without Andromeda and Sebiscuits. Meanwhile, Becca knocked out Sebiscuits with a powerful beam. Death Seeing the Gladiator locked in a vicious duel against Master Intelligence, Becca Smith wandered down to a bridge over a large pit, where Andromeda confronted her, pleading with her mother to reject the Gladiator and return to the Light. Becca held out her sword to Andromeda, but then she twisted the angle of her weapon and used it to impale her daughter, sending the sword right through Andromeda’s chest. As Force Baby, Lindsay Kellerman, and Baby Strength looked on, Andromeda side-hugged Becca one last time before falling down a shaft. Furious, Force Baby injured Becca with his gun and proceeded to shoot down several unsuspecting Knights, ending with Augustus Salt. Sebiscuits telekinetically disarmed Becca, prompting her to run. Sebiscuits pursued, and Becca finally seized the sword of a fallen Monroe and fought Cardarphen. Finally, Cardarphen disarmed Smith, but she teleported and reappeared before the S.M.S.B., which had just finished assembling. They opened fire on her, but they initially had no effect. Smith only died after Cardarphen cut off her head, doubly avenging her daughter. Cardarphen later lamented that if he became augmented like Smith, saying that if he was not able to feel pain, then he might become careless and ignore wounds that would kill him. Thomas Meyer agreed with him. Becca never lived to learn that the Gladiator was captured and detained in the top cell of the prison he himself had built. Possessions Sword At an unknown period between 2026 and 2041, Becca Smith built her own custom sword. The crude design was an ancient one, dating back hundreds of years to medieval times (of course, the sword resembling the sword and the energizer in one, and not the sword itself). It was built with six cracked series of wooden energizers (usually ten are required, and twelve are recommended). The energizers could barely contain the energy shell’s power. As a result of the broken energizers, the sword required vents on either side to divert the excess heat, necessitating its unusually wide hilt. It also gave the energy shell an unstable and fiery appearance. It is unknown what became of the weapon after Becca’s death in 2042. Bracelet Becca Smith used to own a bracelet that she valued very much. In 2021, Nagatha infested it with venom whilst attempting to kill Master Intelligence. Becca offered to fetch the police, and Master Intelligence was forced to release Nagatha to save Becca, forcing off her bracelet as Becca continued off to the police station. Eventually, Becca discarded it in 2029. Relationships References Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Mutants Category:Reformed characters Category:2040s deaths Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Murderers Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Parents